The Spark of Love
by ILoveTrunksBriefs
Summary: Lum has always put up with her Darling Ataru. She's put up with everything but now she thinks it's time to give it a break. They both need time to sort their feelings even if that means being with other people for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Lum was up in her UFO trying to figure out a way to strengthen her and Darling's relationship. He was a perverted teenage boy who liked to flirt with other girls and not give a damn about Lum. None the less she loved him, she was his fiancé and she felt that he loved her as much as she loved him, at least deep down somewhere. So he's lecherous, she can live with that, right? No, she was at her limit. Asking other women on dates is not how a fiancé acts. She'd thought of everything she could do to keep him hers but in the end she really couldn't think of anything besides the obvious solution.

Lum was taking a jog since it was getting warmer and summer was approaching. She liked to feel the warm air running through her hair as she took a turn towards the park. She hadn't seen Darling since school ended and she was beginning to miss him. At least until she saw him flirting with a few girls over by the fountain. Her anger charged up and flew out as lightning. She hadn't meant to send out such a rough spark but she couldn't help it, he was her Darling and she couldn't stand it when he flirted with other girls. She couldn't even remember when he last said anything to her in a flirty way. Hot tears stung her eyes at the thought of how long it had been since they did anything couple-like. She decided it was time to go home and get ready to tell him her idea. Pushing the tears back like she always seemed to do, she flew home without a second thought as Ataru watched her go.

Ataru came into the house just as she finished setting the table. She went up to her UFO to change into something a little different than her normal tiger striped bikini. She felt as though telling him the proposition she had for him needed a little dressing up.

Ataru noticed the candle light and walked in the living room to find the small table decorated with plates and silverware, set for two. He knew this was Lum's doing since his parents were not going to be home until late. Today was a special night for his mother and father, it was a seldom occasion for the two of them to go out to a dinner by themselves. He went ahead and sat down and waited for whatever Lum had prepared. He heard her walking down the stairs so he started sort of fidgeting; she was walking so slowly he could barely contain his curiosity at what she had planned. She didn't do these kinds of things and he was sure he'd be surprised. Surprised was an understatement, he was absolutely astounded at the sight before him. Lum was wrapped in a tight blue dress that went to her knees. The dress was a strapless wonder. He wondered how dresses like that held up, but then he noticed those beautiful mounds of hers seeming to have gotten bigger since he had last taken the time to gaze upon her. She walked over and started to serve the food. (takeout of course since she knew Ataru didn't like the spicy food she made) After everything was set and in place they began to eat and just keep up short conversation.

After everything was consumed and Ataru couldn't take the suspense anymore he finally blurted out, "So what was this all about, Lum?"

She just kind of stayed quiet for a moment then looked him straight in the eyes put a small smile on her face. He knew she put a lot of thought into this because she looked a little pained trying to say it. She finally said the words, "I think we should take a break." End of chapter 1

*This is my second fic and it's the first one I'm going to do with chapters. So this was the first and I'm very excited about it's outcome. The idea just came to me while I was listening to music. I'd been thinking about multiple ideas for different couples lately and this one just jumped at me so I hope it turned out like I hope. Chapter two is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

After pushing the sentence from her lips, part of her wanted to snatch it back, but the other parts of her knew she had to do this. Ataru just looked at her dumbly; mouth hanging open, eyes bulging a little, but he regained a more natural pose after a few seconds. After a small silence he finally found his voice, "What's this about Lum?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while, Darling, and I think it's the best thing of us, to be more specific, I think that we should have a little more freedom for a little while. Like, maybe we should date other people for a couple weeks?" She looked at her feet for a long time while she waited for him to reply.

He contemplated this for a bit, and then a big frown settled on his face. "You're just testing me aren't you, Lum? Well, if you think I'm going to be dumb enough to fall for your trap, your wrong, I don't want to be electric shocked just because I thought you were serious." He looked genuinely upset at her bringing this up, having his arms folded over his chest and looking at her with a defiant expression.

Lum just stood there, dumbfounded. She looked at him like he had two heads, then her face broke into a blush realizing this did sound a bit like what she would do. The moment passed and she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Darling." She fiddled with her hands. "I'm not setting you up, or playing around." There were tears welling in her eyes. "I really think this is going to be for the better, it's not permanent. I just really think you should get it out of your system. You know how you flirt and play around with other girls and it really frustrates me. I feel so ignored." Tears were slipping down her cheeks in small drops.

He watched her for a moment, then his thoughts got the best of him. He imagined Shinobu, Ran, Benten, Sakura, and other women in line for a date. He was getting so engrossed in his little daydream that he didn't notice he was grinning giddily. He snapped out of it and faced Lum with excitement, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact she was crying. He said as calmly as he could, "Lum you've put so much thought into this." He couldn't suppress a giggle, "And I think it's a wonderful idea! We should start right away! How about we start this thing tomorrow? Good, right? No questions about who we're dating, no sad faces, businesslike right?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he had no feeling what-so-ever about this, he just accepting it like it was nothing! On the other hand, a part of her knew this was coming, he was always trying to get away from her to flirt with other girls, so, fighting back more tears she said quietly, "Yes, Darling, we can start tomorrow, that was the plan. No questions, comments, we don't even have to meet. I guess I'll see you in school. Bye"

Not even bothering to finish her dinner she got up and went to her UFO to go to bed. Ataru just sitting there thinking of all his dating possibilities, didn't even say bye.


	3. Chapter 3

*The next day*

The news was out, Ataru made sure every girl at Tomobiki High knew that he was single. He did not, however, go out of his way to make sure every guy knew that Lum was single. In fact, he made sure that those particular words did not come out of his mouth. Not that he'd admit it but soon after Lum had proposed their break from each other, Ataru had realized that he didn't want Lum dating other guys. He'd never tell her or anyone that but he was so used to her not even giving a glance to anyone else that he was beginning to feel jealous.

When they'd walked into school that day he noticed she walked away from him immediately. She took her seat in the classroom and didn't pass him so much as a glance. Well, it didn't matter, he thought, contorting his face into his signature grin, I have so many beauties to date! He got to work milling around the room with a notebook in hand asking for dates. Shinobu just stared when he asked her, then she glanced over at Lum to find no rection at all. No electrocution, no pouting, not even a flutter of eyelashes. Shinobu looked back at Ataru and accepted his date offer. Class was starting so everyone settled into their seats, Ataru beaming and excited for his few dates and Lum still sitting quietly in her seat as if nothing happened.

*Lum*

After class ended, Lum knew she was ready. She had mentally prepared herself for what she was going to do. She thought long and hard about who she wanted to ask on a date and her decision came to Mendou. He was very nice to her and he wasn't part of some fan club dedicated to her. He was a good friend and she knew that they'd have a fun time. She walked out and found him yelling at Ataru for flirting with the girls. She wasn't ready to say anything to Darling yet but she knew she had to act fast before word got out about her being single. She walked over to him and waited until his rant was over. Ataru and the girl with him watched her as she opened her mouth and calmly said "Mendou, um, would you like to go on a date with me?" Mendou stood in shock for what seemed to be an eternity then regained his posture and seemed to beam in conceit. "oh! The lovely miss Lum is asking ME on a date!" He got down on one knee and took her hand "Of course, say dinner and a movie?" She looked at him with a small smile on her face "Sure, that'd be lovely." They walked off together to talk about the details leaving a rather hurt and distraught Ataru to gape at them.

*Ataru*

How could she? Yes I have dates racked up for the whole week but she has to go and ask MENDOU on a date? I know what she's doing, she's trying to make me angry, well jokes on her because I'm not! I'm going to have the best week of my life having fun with all my cuties. And that's all I'll worry about!

*Lum*

Living in her UFO was lonely but she knew that she didn't want to see Darling for awhile. Her date with Mendou was tomorrow and she was trying to pick out what to wear. She decided on a white skirt with a pale pink long sleeved shirt. The skirt stopped at a few inches above her knees and the shirts sleeves went just over her elbows. She was going to pair the outfit with a pair of white flats. It was a cute outfit but she'd wanted to wear it to a date with Darling. Not that that mattered at the moment. She wondered what would happen over the next few weeks, what would become of her in Darling's mind. Would he realize anything or would he just simply forget about her?

*****Author's thoughts

Sorry for the long wait, I'm having a bit of writer's block and am struggling to think of how to continue this. I'm not a big fan of how Ataru treats Lum, although he does show her affection sometimes (very very rarely). If I seem to be a bit of a bully, I just wanted my readers to know I think that Ataru doesn't deserve Lum. I do, however support their relationship and am in no way trying to say they should split up. I love Lum and want her to be happy. Please review and give me your opinions. If you have any tips for me feel free to tell me them. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Lum started to pace the room in her UFO. She was definitely getting nervous about her date with Mendou. It was only an hour away, she didn't know what to do.

"Should I really be doing this? What if he tries something?" she thought to herself.

No, Mendou was not that type of guy. Or was he? All the boys in school seemed to stare at her hungrily. Every boy except the only one she really cared for, her Darling.

Ugh, she really had to get the thought of him out of her mind. They were taking a break. And she had to accept it, it was her idea after all. Yet, she was really starting to regret it, he already had so many dates lined up.

Her jealousy started to spark up but she forced it down with optimistic thoughts. She imagined Darling getting on his hands and knees apologizing for not realizing what a big jerk he'd been throughout the years.

"Lum, I understand now that you're the only girl for me. You're so damn beautiful! If I may, I'd like to kiss you! " Imaginary Darling declared in a cheesy love struck voice.

"Oh Darling!" Lum said, her eyes closed, her cheeks blazing. She opened her eyes and found Ten staring at her with interest.

"Whatcha doin' Lum-chan?" Ten asked politely.

"Oh, um, well…" Lum sputtered.

"I heard you and the idiot are through, it's about time!" Ten practically shouted in a cheery voice. "You deserve a better man!"

Lum, already knowing all of this, started to apply makeup for her date.

"I'm getting ready for a date. Ten, could you hand me that brush." She pointed to her bathroom. As ten hovered over to grab it he started to speak in a sad, melancholic voice.

"Yeah, I remember the days we would argue about Ataru. You'd say he was such a nice guy and how much you loved him and I'd talk about frying him for flirting with Shinobu-san or Sakura-san." He stole a peek at her and a small smile spread over his face as he handed her the brush.

"Lum-chan….He'll snap out of this and come begging for you to take him back, you'll see. I'll even get a camera and record it for you." She giggled a bit at that.

"That sounds lovely Ten but that's just a wonderful thought. You know Darling, He's stubborn. It may as well end up being me that begs him."

After some silence at that heavy remark Ten bid her good luck and left screeching about the time and how he wanted to hang out with Sakura-san.

Lum was left alone with her thoughts again.

*The Date*

Oh it was here, time just flew by and she zipped out of her UFO. The movie theatre was around this corner and through that park and um… over there? Oh she'd been in such a hurry she was lost! Eventually, after a lot of hysteric searching and a few directions from bystanders she arrived in front of the move theatre… 30 minutes late. Luckily, (sort of) Mendou was still waiting for her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mendou, I got lost!" Panted Lum as she jogged up to him.

"Oh please don't worry about it, Miss Lum, I would wait all day for you!" He grinned at her with such sincerity that she couldn't help but feel flattered.

The movie had already started so they decided just to go for a walk instead, they could eat dinner later. It was such a lovely day out, the sun was shining, the sky was a breathtaking baby blue, and birds were singing their hearts out. And yet Lum felt extremely out of place. She should be enjoying this, Mendou sure was. He kept rambling on and on about how happy he was to be out on a date with the amazing Miss Lum. She smiled politely and kept conversation with him and all but it was like she was just watching all of this happen and not actually paying attention.

Instead of a fancy dinner they just got some hotdogs from a stand at the park and that was just fine. Once the meal was finished they just sat and talked at the fountain. It was getting darker out and the date was nearing it's end( something Lum was grateful for). They were starting to wrap it up when out of no where Mendou started to bring his face closer to her. She was totally unprepared and had no time to react. His lips were nearing hers when all of a sudden…..


	5. Chapter 5

Ataru was incredibly fidgety. How could Lum go right up to Mendou and ask him on a date!? Right in front of him?! He couldn't concentrate on anything after that moment. Nothing could keep him occupied. He tried thinking of all his honeys waiting for him at the various places they decided on and yet all the honeys turned into Lum. Boom! Lum was everywhere! In his breakfast, in his books, in his manga, even in his bathtub. She wouldn't get out of his brain.

Ever since that day at school he had been curious about Lum's date, what would they _really_ be doing? Dinner and a movie? Nobody really did that on a date. They kissed, they hugged, they cuddled. Or had that little display been planned? Perhaps they were just talking and laughing about what a fool Ataru was and how easily he could be tricked. Well he'd show them, he was going to just sit and laugh at how stupid they were.

Just then Ten flew in.

"what do you want fireball?" Ataru asked rudely. "I'm trying to think." that part came out before he could take it back.

"Oh, thinking, huh? About Lum-chan and her date?" He said teasingly. "Well, she's looking very pretty and she can't wait to go. She was getting ready when I left her just now." He said smugly.

"What do I care?" Ataru said angrily.

"Oh, I don't know, Lum seems to have forgotten all abut you in a matter of two days and I just wanted to check on you to make sure you weren't crying. I mean, really, she's going to have such a wonderful time with Mendou, they'll watch a movie, maybe get dinner, and after that who knows." Again that smug smile.

"Get lost you human fire hazard! I'm not going to think about it anymore!" Ataru shook his head violently.

"Oh, there she goes now!" Ten said.

Despite what he said earlier he rushed to the window watching her fly off.

Ten big him good day, flying off and giggling about how nice he was to Lum and hoping his plan would go accordingly.

Meanwhile, Ataru sat back on the floor and tried to read some manga. He wasn't going to do anything. He wasn't..well…he was um…..not going to….ah screw it. He got up and rushed out the door, hoping he could get to the movie theatre in time.

*about 10 minutes later*

Ataru got to the movie theatre with time to spare since he saw Mendou staring at his watch and tapping his foot nervously. Lum was no where to be found.

"Haha she stood him up! Looks like Lum can't forget about me after all" He smiled happily in the bush he was hiding in. He decided to stick around for a few more minutes just to make sure. Another 10 minutes went by and along came Lum (looking hurried and yet utterly adorable, Ataru noted automatically), running and waving to Mendou. He couldn't hear what she was saying but it looked like Mendou was forgiving her for something and they laughed, then started to walk away. He knew it. They weren't seeing a movie they were laughing about him, weren't they?! Wait, the movie must have already started, seeing how Lum was late and all.

He decided to keep following them. They walked through the park, while he darted around trees, hid in bushes and occasionally hid behind people that were standing around. They got dinner a while later and kept talking. But by then Ataru was hungry and ready to give up. They were a couple of sensible people, both with their own love interests so they couldn't possibly think of doing anything more than talk tonight. He got up to leave and that's when Mendou started to lean towards Lum. Those dirty lips of his got closer to her perfect, pink, kissable lips. They were HIS lips and his only! He started to run out of the bushes.

"NOOOO DON'T DO IT!" Ataru shouted angrily.

***Back to Lum's POV***

Darling, HER Darling was coming out of some bushes to rescue her from a kiss that she didn't want. She was so surprised and relieved that she seemed to be unable to move. Darling pushed Mendou a little too hard and he fell into the fountain with a loud SPLASH! He got up, dripping wet and looking undeniably embarrassed.

"Moroboshi what are you doing!? I thought you and Lum were over and done with! You should just let it go and let her be happy." He said with a trace of pity in his voice, uncharacteristic of his usual self. Lum had expected him to be angry and attack Darling but Mendou just looked sad.

Darling seemed to seriously consider these words and faced Lum seriously for the first time that Lum could remember. "Lum, do you really want to continue this date? Did you want him to kiss you? What do you really want? I thought this dating thing was going to be great but I feel like it got stale fast."

These words were like gold to Lum, she really wished she had told Ten to bring a video camera although this was far from being begged to be taken back.

"Darling, I never wanted any of this to happen, (sorry Mendou), I really just wanted us to be a normal couple. But if you can't go on a date with me without looking at another girl and asking for her number, then I'm not sure we should be dating at all, much less be engaged."

"I'm not sure this is where we should be discussing this, Lum."

"I need to hear this now or I'll never be able to face you again, Darling!" Lum exclaimed.

"Lum, I will be very honest with you. You deserve it." He took a deep breath. "I never wanted to be engaged to you in the first place."

Lum uttered a choked cry.

Ataru continued, "But, over the past years I've gotten to know you better, you've shared your emotions with me, your time, and your love. I'm not sure I've ever had as much fun with someone as I've had with you and I've been very immature about it." He looked at her apologetically. "If it would be alright with you, Lum, I'd really like to continue dating you and I might be able to change a little at a time. I couldn't believe how angry I got about today and how much my heart hurt seeing you almost kiss Mendou." He gave Mendou a look that sent the blood running from his face. He got the hell outta there, getting the message that this conversation had been private and he had overstayed his welcome.

"Darling, I…. I just don't know. I want to believe you and I love you so much. You just have to understand that the feeling you felt when Mendou almost kissed me is how I feel every time you ask another girl on a date. It breaks my heart and I feel so ignored. I try so hard to get you to notice me that I end up pitying myself for even trying." She looked away and fought the tears which strained her voice to a near whisper.

Ataru closed the distance between them and cupped her face with his hands.

"Can I kiss you, Lum?" He felt silly asking but he felt it was necessary.

"Ye-" She couldn't even get the word out before his lips met hers. She blushed and kissed him back. A camera flashed and when they pulled back they were both blushing intensely trying to find the source of the flash. Ten floated a few feet away from the giggling and he turned and flew away screaming "You're welcome Lum-chan!"

Ataru stared at Lum and pinched her cheek playfully. "did you put him up to that?" He demanded.

"No, Darling I swear!" She kissed him on the cheek to make him believe her, luckily it worked.

"Let's just go home, Lum. I'm tired and I was hoping we could have a peaceful night" Ataru scratched his head and started walking, his other arm around Lum's shoulders.

"That would be lovely, Darling. I love you." Lum rested her head on her beloved's shoulder and they walked home together, enjoying the night.

*******Side note****- **Ataru had a wonderful time cancelling all of his dates and he received a great many slaps to the face.

*******Author's note****- Sorry it took so long to finish, I honestly forgot all about it. The only reason I got back to it was because It's winter break, I was browsing my documents, and I was reading a lot of fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to support me in my quest to better my writing skills and produce more fan fiction. **


End file.
